Blessed Because of You
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Finished. 18's thoughts on her life and how much the people around her mean to her. R&R please my second songfic!


Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ/GT…or the song Blessed by Martina McBride.

I hope you like this new fic about #18 and her thoughts on her family.  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

I get kissed by the sun each morning

_Put my feet on a hardwood floor_

_I get to hear my children laughing_

Down the hall through the bedroom door 

"Mommy.  Time to get up!"  A little girl with blond pig tails said.  

#18 smiled as she sat up.  She picked up her daughter.  

"Good morning baby."  #18 said.  

Marron smiled.  

"Daddy's still sleeping."  Marron whispered.  

#18 laughed.  She looked over to her husband.  As Marron had said he was sleeping still.  

"Guess we better get him up huh?"  #18 asked sneekily.  

Marron giggled and nodded.  #18 leaned Marron over to Krillin and she giggled.  

"DADDY!  TIME TO GET UP!"  She yelled.  

Krillin shot up out of bed and landed on the floor.  Marron giggled as Krillin got up and chased after her.  

"You little firefly get back here."  Krillin laughed.  

Marron ran down the hall as Krillin got back in bed.  #18 smiled at him.  

Krillin kissed her.  

"Good morining babe."  He said.

_Sometimes I sit on my front porch swing_

_Just soaking up the day_

_I think to myself, I think to myself_

This world is a beautiful place 

#18 got up and walked downstairs where Marron was happily eating her breakfast.  #18 smiled and walked outside on the sand.  She looked out on the sea and breathed in the fresh air.  It's amazing how much has happened in the past few years.  She thought as she looked back inside to her husband tending to their daughter's choice of breakfast.  

"Ice Cream daddy!"  Marron exclaimed. 

"Maybe when you're older huh?  How about a bagel?"  Krillin tried.  

Marron smiled.  Bagels were her weakness.  

"O.K.!"  She yelled.

I have been blessed 

_And I feel like I found my way_

_I thank god for all I've been given _

_At the end of every day_

#18 stood thinking about her family and her past.  Both very important none more meaninful than the other.  She loved Krillin.  More than anything.  He gave her everything and the only thing in return was her love which she gladly gave.  Marron.  Her baby.  Their baby.  She's an angel in disguise.  She has the innocence of her father and yet her mother's stern influence.  She's adorable and will grow up to be a very beautiful woman.  #18's brother hadn't shown since Cell but she knew he was out there.  She had to admit that she was a little worried about him finding out about Krillin and Marron.  She didn't think she could stand to loose them now.  

_I have been blessed_

_With so much more than I deserve_

_To be here with the ones who love me_

_To love them so much it hurts_

_I have been blessed_

A giggle broke #18's train of thought.  She looked down to see her daughter looking at the waves.  The young blond looked up to her mother.  

"Mommy!"  She yelled.  

#18 smiled.  She bent down and picked up the young girl.  

"Yes?"  #18 asked in a slight baby voice.  

"Daddy says to tell you breakfast is ready but we can't have ice cream."  Marron giggled.  

"Oh did he?"  #18 asked.  

Marron nodded.  

"Ok.  Let's go."  __

_Across a crowded room_

_I know you know what I'm thinking_

_By the way I look at you_

That night after dinner #18 brought Marron to bed.  

"Good night baby."  #18 spoke softly.  

"Can I have a bedtime story mommy?"  Marron asked.  

#18 nodded.  She grabbed Marron's favorite story off of a shelf and began to read.  Krillin stood in the doorway and listened to his wife tell their daughter the story.  Soon the story was done and #18 looked up at her daughter lying in her bed sound asleep in peacful dreams.  #18 smiled and stood up and saw Krillin waiting in the doorway for her.  Krillin put his arm around her waist and they went to bed. 

_And when we're lying in the quiet_

_And no words have to be said_

_I think to myself, I think to myself_

_This love is a beautiful gift_

_I have been blessed_

#18 cuddled closer to Krillin's warmth as they lay silently in bed.  #18 continued her thoughts.  Krillin was hers and he'd never hurt her or Marron.  She hugged her husband.  He hugged her back knowing there was more meaning in that one gesture than any amount of words could get across.  

'I love you Krillin.'  #18 thought with a smile as she moved closer still to the man she loved.

_And I feel like I found my way_

_I thank god for all I've been given _

_At the end of every day_

_I have been blessed_

#18 woke up suddenly by something tapping her.  She opened her eyes slowly and saw the large eyes of her daughter.  

"What's wrong?"  #18 asked sitting up and taking Marron into their bed.  

Marron put on a sad face.  

"I had a bad dream."  She sobbed.  

#18 hugged her with a small smile.  It was moments like these that made her thankful to be a mother.  

"Do you want to sleep in here with me and daddy?"  #18 asked.  

Marron smiled and nodded.  #18 put her in the middle and tucked her in.

_With so much more than I deserve_

_To be here with the ones who love me_

_To love them so much it hurts_

_I have been blessed_

#18 lay there watching the moon.  Marron wasn't asleep yet but Krillin was.  He was out and she thought it was funny how fast he could go to sleep.  She smiled to herself.  She looked at her daughter.  Marron was still wide away.  She looked at her mother and shrugged.  

"I can't get to sleep."  She whispered softly.  

#18 smiled.

_When I'm, when I'm singing my kids to sleep_

_When I feel you holding me,I know_

_I am so blessed_

#18 layed her head on the pillow facing Marron and began to sing softly to her daughter.  #18 wasn't sure where she'd heard the song but it didn't really matter.  She sang to her daughter.  Soon Marron's eyelids got heavy and she fell fast asleep.  

"Good night baby."  #18 whispered.  

She kissed her daughter and layed down herself.

_And I feel like I found my way_

_I thank god for all I've been given _

_At the end of every day_

_I have been blessed_

#18 fell asleep instantly thinking about her family and how much they meant to her.  She dreamed of when Marron was old enough and would start dating.  She dreamed of when her husband would smile at her and make her feel wanted.  She sighed in her sleep.  She loved them and nothing would change that.  

_With so much more than I deserve_

_To be here with the ones who love me_

_To love them so much it hurts_

_I have been blessed_

Do you like?  R&R please!  My second songfic!  

C-E-F-Y


End file.
